powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sae Taiga
is of the Gaorangers. She is a 17-year-old (27 as for the Great Legend War in Gokaiger) martial arts student who was chosen as the second Gaoranger around the same time as Kai. Biography Gaoranger Sae is incredibly level-headed. Her father runs a dojo in Kagoshima and taught her various combat techniques. Against his will, she moved to Tokyo and enrolled in a special martial arts institution to further improve her skills. She worries about the rest of the team, though she is sometimes belittled by them (except for Kakeru) since she is the only female on the team. She yearns for a prince that rides on a white horse and carries a bouquet of roses. Unlike most Super Sentai heroines, she had never changed her clothing in the blink of an eye until she met up with Miku Imamura (MegaPink). She is in charge of forming the left arm for the Gaorangers' mecha formations. After the final battle, she continued her martial arts training although she initially planned to travel across Japan with Tsukumaro. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai to be added Gaoranger vs. Gorenger to be added Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger Sae along the other four core Gaorangers got their powers stolen by Space Ninja Group Jakanja. She, however managed to escape and told the Hurricanegers that her team were held hostage by the Jakanja. Her teammates were saved by the Hurricanegers and got their powers back when Tsukumaro arrived. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Sae fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GaoWhite powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Sae is one of several rangers (portrayed by a stand-in) who could be seen in the background when the Goseigers awoke after sacrificing their powers. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Sae and her team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen and Carrangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Megarangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Sae, alongside her team (bar GaoSilver), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger GaoWhite appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Sae joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Sports Team. It’s unknown whether she participated in any of the matches, but her team lost the competition either in the first round against the Animal Lover Team offscreen or won against them and lost in the second round against Leader Team offscreen. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Sae in the tenth episode of the first season of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. Appearances in other media Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Sae's appearances in the "Versus Series", Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Eri (Gosei Pink) also dresses as Sae in the Gaoranger cosplay. Super Hero Taisen Otsu GaoWhite appears in the Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Otsu: Heroo! Answers In the Super Hero Worries 4 ~Rinko Daimon's Story~. Video game appearances Gaoranger video game GaoWhite appears with her team in the ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' video game. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Sae Taiga/GaoWhite: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base GaoWhite is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars GaoWhite appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Gaoranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars GaoWhite Power Animals *GaoTiger *GaoElephant *GaoDeers Arsenal *G-Phone *Beast King Sword **Gao Jewels *Tiger Baton *Gao Weapon: Tiger Baton *Special Attacks: Belle Crisis, Byakko Cross Cut Ranger Key The is Sae Taiga's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GaoWhite Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as GaoWhite. It was also used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) on two occasions. *Luka became GaoWhite alongside Joe (Big One) and Ahim de Famille (White Swan) as part of an all-white change in their fight against Action Commander Salamandam. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against the Sneak Brothers' Gormin Sailors. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against Action Commander Bowser. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against Action Commander Zakyura. *Luka became GaoWhite as part of an all-white Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. The Gaoranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet GaoWhite was defeated as part of a group of surviving Pink and White warrior keys by Gokai Pink and Super Gosei Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Sae received her key and became GaoWhite once more. Imitations A copy of GaoWhite was created by Copy Org as part of the Copy Sentai Copyranger. Org copies of the Gaorangers, Copy Org created these clones with horns, they were killed by the special attacks of the Gaorangers. A shadow-clone GaoWhite was created by Dorodoro's ninja powers as part of the Shade Rangers. The Gaorangers could not destroy these shadows without killing themselves in the process. After GaoRed used his Falcon Summoner to kill Dorodoro, the Shaderangers then disappeared. First Spear, Furabiijo disguised herself as Sae as well as using her G-Phone to become GaoWhite along with four other Seven Dark Spears to make the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers believe the Gaorangers were evil. Behind the scenes Portrayal Sae Taiga is portrayed by . As GaoWhite, she had several suit actors, , , and . Notes *Sae is the second white ranger with tiger-themed. The first is Kou of the Howling New Star. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger **''Quest 01: The Lion, Roars!!'' **''Quest 02: The Divine Spirit-King Rises!!'' **''Quest 03: The Eagle Vanishes!!'' **''Quest 04: The Two Who Never Give Up!!'' **''Quest 05: The Mountain Moves!!'' **''Quest 06: Bison in Love!!'' **''Quest 07: The Dream Talks!!'' **''Quest 08: The Dog, Runs!!'' **''Quest 09: The Twins Smile'' **''Quest 10: The Moon Beckons!!'' **''Quest 11: Father, Proceeds'' **''Quest 12: Which is the Real One!?'' **''Quest 13: The Baby's First Cry Freezes'' **''Quest 14: The Soul Bird Cries'' ** Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai **''Quest 15: The Ogre Howls!!'' **''Quest 16: The Magic Flute Roars!'' **''Quest 17: The Elephant Vanishes...'' **''Quest 18: The Demon Beast Armament!!'' **''Quest 19: The Bison Retires!?'' **''Quest 20: The Maiden is Captured!!'' **''Quest 21: Rouki, Perplexed'' **''Quest 22: The Giant Bull is Broken!!'' **''Quest 23: Rouki Dies!?'' **''Quest 24: The Silver Wolf Flashes!!'' **''Quest 25: The Third Ogre Princess Arrives'' **''Quest 26: Rouki Returns'' **''Quest 27: The Chick Pouts'' **''Quest 28: Secrets, Handed Down!!'' **''Quest 29: The Deer Heals'' **''Quest 30: The Full Moon Kills the Wolf!'' **''Quest 31: The Hundred-Beast Squadron, Annihilated!!'' **''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Gao Access CD: "Gao Panda Appears!!"'' **''Quest 32: Three Creatures Eat!!'' **''Quest 33: A Boy Prays'' **''Quest 34: The Mighty Org Weeps!'' **''Quest 35: The Beast King Swords, Plundered'' **''Quest 36: The Warriors Dance'' **''Quest 37: Yabaiba Burns'' **''Quest 38: The Divine Spirit-King's Peak Decisive Battle'' **''Quest 39: The God Takes Away'' **''Quest 40: Sky Island, Destroyed'' **''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars'' **''Quest 41: Santa Came'' **''Quest 42: The Org Ninja Invasion!'' **''Quest 43: The Lion Burns Hot'' **''Quest 44: Gao’s Rock Falls'' **''Quest 45: Fighting Until the End'' **''Quest 46: The New Year Attacks'' **''Quest 47: The Steam Engine Roars!'' **''Quest 48: Those Guys Return to Life'' **''Quest 49: The Matrix Closes'' **''Quest 50: The Hundred Beasts Die'' **''Final Quest: The Hundred Beasts Roar!!'' * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See also External links *GaoWhite at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GaoWhite at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai White Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Gaorangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rod-users Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka